Something Wicked This Way Comes
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Allen/KOS-MOS, beginning of Xenosaga Episode I He leans over her, closing his eyes briefly as he takes in her scent; metal and that faint something else that was nothing like he had ever known, yet was all KOS-MOS.


Something Wicked This Way Comes

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Xenosaga is owned by it's respective owners. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: M for graphic sexual content, language, non-con?, dub-con?, con?, etc

Pairing: Allen/KOS-MOS

Setting: Sometime during the beginning of Xenosaga (Episode I)

Summary: He leans over her, closing his eyes briefly as he takes in her scent; metal and that faint something else that was nothing like he had ever known, yet was all KOS-MOS.

A/N: This is my first Xenosaga fic. I never expected to write one, though I love the game. Lol, oh well, things happen. xD

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

It was dark and silent; most all the Vector employees and soldiers off to bed as it was quite late, only a few people staying up, whether it was their shift, needed to catch up on work or were on patrol of the hallways of the Woglinde.

He walks inside the room, thankful that all, even Shion, had went to bed finally. He had been jumpy and slightly irritated all day, waiting for the opportunity that they would finally leave. He smooths down his jumpsuit as he heads into the middle of the room, hitting a switch on his handheld computer to turn a couple of small lights on near the middle of the room, watching them glow a soft blue as he approaches.

He runs a hand down the side of the bulky apparatus fondly, shifting his legs slightly against the bulge between his legs that he had been doing his damndest to hide and not think about all day. But, oh, it had been so hard when _she _had been lying so near, torturing him with her near presence (even if he _couldn't _see her through the chrome.)

He taps a few buttons on his handheld before putting it away, watching as the top lets out a little woosh of air as it starts to lift, and he could feel his erection twitch, straining against the fabric of his jumpsuit as he was given small little glimpses of her here and there before it lifts up completely, revealing KOS-MOS to him.

He leans over her, closing his eyes briefly as he takes in her scent; metal and that faint something else that was nothing like he had ever known, yet was all KOS-MOS. He cups her large breasts in his hands, unable to hold back any longer, licking his lips as he rubs her nipples through the fabric, watching them become hard little points, straining against the fabric.

He removes the helmet over her eyes with shaky hands, wanting to see her face, even though her eyes were closed, tossing the contraption to the side. He quickly removes his jumpsuit, wearing nothing underneath and holds himself in check so he wouldn't touch himself and possibly come too soon.

His cock pulses as he starts to pull down her outfit, precome dripping down from the tip and onto her skin. He lets out a soft groan as he bares her completely, tossing the outfit to the side as he looks her up and down with hungry eyes. He climbs up the contraption and straddles her, shuddering as his cock rubs up against her body. He moves his hands to her sides, holding onto them tightly as he runs his tongue up and down her breasts, sucking on the nipples, before running his tongue all over her body, taking a few kisses here and there before moving down to mouth her hairless pussy, running his tongue up and down her clit, getting her nice and wet down there.

He moves up her body slightly, unable to contain himself anymore. He positions his dripping cock at her entrance and thrusts inside, letting out a hoarse groan as her tight little pussy envelops his cock. He grabs onto her hips with a brutal grip, thrusting into her as hard as he possibly could, eyes rolling back in his head from the feeling. His cock moves in and out with a rapid pace and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer, his balls pushing against her with every thrust.

He holds onto her tightly, ramming into her, and with one final hard thrust, crying out as he comes, his seed shooting deep inside her over and over again as he cries out her name, continuing to pound into her, his orgasm feeling like it would never end. Finally, he stops, letting out shaky breaths as he pulls out of her. He lies there for a long moment, enjoying the feeling, wishing he could lie with her the whole night, but knowing that there was no way he possibly could.

After a long while, he finally gets up, moving off of her and wiping her down before putting his clothes back on, making sure that she was clean as he puts her clothes back on. He gives her lips one final kiss before putting the visor back on her face, picking up his handheld and hitting a few buttons, making the contraption close. He waits until it completely closes and he could no longer see her face before turning to leave, turning the lights off.

"Goodnight, KOS-MOS," he whispers.

He leaves.

Her eyes open.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

A/N: Well, uh...there you go. Um, the idea for this popped into my head as I was playing Xenosaga (Episode I), lol. I don't know why. --shrug--. Oh well. Now everyone has pr0n they can enjoy, lol.

I hope you all enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
